1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key structure, and more particularly to a key structure which is simple for use in a computer keyboard.
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,498,536 describes a key structure of a computer keyboard which comprises a key cap, a linkage mechanism, a fixed base, a resilient assembly, a membrane circuit board and a supporting board under the membrane circuit board. The linkage mechanism is disposed between the key cap and the fixing base, and includes a first supporting frame and a second supporting frame, which pivot together to form a scissors-shaped structure. The resilient assembly is placed on the membrane circuit board and passes through the fixing base to elastically support the key cap, as a switch. When the key cap is pressed, the resilient assembly is driven downwards and then becomes the switch that can trigger the corresponding circuit on the membrane circuit board to generate an electronic signal. However, such key structure is complicated, which not only takes more manufacturing and assembling time, but also increases cost.